A Shiny for Legendaries?
by Four-Tailed Wolf
Summary: Oneshot. When one trainer catches a shiny pokemon, what is Rayquaza to do when his Trainer trades him and another legend away for it?


Two people stood across from each other, in a massive stadium filled with the deafening, dragon-like roar of thousands of people. The ref, who stood off to the side, just outside of the boundaries of the ring, gave a meaningful nod at both people, who, at this nod, simultaneously tossed up their poke balls…

The battle had been going on for quite some time, and this was showing on the tired faces of the trainers and Pokemon. The brown haired, slightly chubby trainer in the blue corner allowed a sly, vulpix-like grin to grace his features, before calling out "Graveler! Use Self-Destruct" the blonde, bespectacled trainer in the red corner let out a terrified gasp, as the explosion knocked his Ninetails, Barbriccia, back, her battered and burnt body skidding to a halt before him. His eye began to twitch violently as the announcer called "And Josh's Graveler takes both itself and its Arturo's Ninetails out in one devastating blow!" And this was true, as Arturo took no small measure of pleasure from seeing his opponent recall his Pokemon at the same time as him. He then grinned even wider as he removed his last poke ball from his belt, an all red one, at the same time his rival drew an identical Cherish Ball.

They flung them into the air simultaneously, screaming the names of their respective Pokemon at once, Josh calling "Go, Rayquaza!" as Arturo screamed "Revan, get out there!" Rayquaza tore out of his poke ball, screaming his power to the heavens, as Revan, more commonly known as Palkia, emerged much more calmly, eyeing his opponent carefully. Hours seemed to pass, as these two titans stared at one another. Arturo was reminded of an old west movie he had once seen. Then, at some unseen signal, Rayquaza shot across the stadium at Revan, as the aforementioned Palkia reared his left arm back, its odd armor beginning to glow pinkish, both screaming their defiance of the other for the whole world to know, before the two attacks collided, Outrage and Spatial Rend, and the whole stadium shook with the force of the explosion…..

"A draw, a freaking draw! God DAMNIT!" screamed josh as he trailed slowly after Arturo, soon losing sight of his rival. He walked into the stadiums pokecenter just in time to see Arturo smile at the Nurse joy behind the counter and move off, towards the pc. Josh handed his poke balls to the Nurse, and she smiled "One second please." and she turned, placing them onto the Magic Healing Pad of Doom, as Arturo liked to call it. "Hey" Josh promptly leapt out of his skin, turning to hit the perpetrator, before noticing it was just Arturo.

"Oh. It's just you." Josh turned back after muttering this, just in time to receive his Pokemon back from the nurse. He was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around his yell was interrupted by a calm cough from Arturo, who then said, as loudly as he possibly could "Come see what I caught!!" And he dragged Josh out of the center, screaming all the way to the forest.

"So, what did you catch Arturo?" Josh sighed as Arturo seemed to vibrate in place before throwing an ultra ball at the ground yelling "see for yourself!" as a Bronzong emerged from the ball. Josh's jaw dropped, and Arturo grinned like a feral Mightyena.

"It's fucking green." "I know." "_Green!_" "Yup." It was true. Arturo had captured a shiny Bronzong. "Why is it that everyone else can find a shiny and I can't!" Arturo grinned, shrugging, "I dunno" he said as he returned the Bronzong to its ball. Josh then surprised Arturo with "I'll give you Rayquaza and Registeel for it." Arturo was shell shocked. Those were two damn powerful legends! All for a shiny! The choice was clear….

Rayquaza stirred inside his poke ball, yawning in that infinite void, just in time to hear his trainer speak. "I'll give you Rayquaza and Registeel for that." _What! For what! _Focusing his legendary senses, Rayquaza instantly knew. A shiny Bronzong. _What the…a what! A green Bronzong! _Rayquaza began to rage about in his poke ball, even as he felt the welcome sensation of Registeel's presence, even as he felt the unwelcome sensation of the trading machine transferring him over to whoever was to be his new trainer, only stopping as he felt the overwhelming despair. Rayquaza couldn't help but let a few hurt sniffles escape him.

_Go figure. The one trainer strong enough to subdue me and capture me is a complete and total ass…_ Rayquaza merely curled up on himself, the dark void of his poke ball seeming to swallow him up, before he felt the odd sensation of being yanked full force from his ball.

He appeared on the ground next to Registeel, whom, he noticed, was blinking her eyes in a motion reminding Rayquaza of falling tears. He nuzzled her softly, before he noticed quite a few other Pokemon were around them, most gathered around a single human with a Ninetails at his side.

Rayquaza nearly jumped. The trainer he had been traded too was the same one he had battled not too long ago! He then jumped as the human grinned at him and Registeel, and spoke, while absently stroking the Ninetails, Barbriccia if Rayquaza recalled correctly, "Alright guys, I want you to meet the two newest members of the family, Rayquaza and Registeel. Make them feel at home." He grinned again, and began to mingle with his Pokemon.

Rayquaza and Registeel had just met quite a few Pokemon, among them a rather eccentric female Scyther, who apparently had light OCD, a Lucario named Golbez, who attempted to beat Registeel in a staring contest, and a female Pikachu who blushed quite a bit around the aforementioned Lucario. Rayquaza sighed as he ate the food that his new trainer, Arturo, had brought out, glancing every so often at Registeel, who had, somehow finished her food before he had, quite a feat for a legend with no mouth. He almost jumped as the human sat down next to him, Barbriccia lying down in his lap. "So. How are you?" He said. _Okay, considering…_ of course, all Arturo heard was a series of low roars and growls. He seemed to understand well enough, though, and replied "Don't worry; you'll soon feel at home, I'll make sure of it." He then promptly stood up, startling the fox in his lap, who growled at him, calming at a beseeching glance from the human. "WHO WANTS CAKE!!" he screamed, which was met with a loud cry of approval from the gathering. _You know…maybe this won't be so bad…_ said Registeel, on a rare moment of speech, as Rayquaza allowed a small grin to grace his draconic snout. _Perhaps…_

Okay. So. Let me explain how this came about. Basically, I was training in Mt. Coronet, on the way up to spear pillar cause I forgot to grab the lustrous orb up there. I met a shiny Bronzong and caught it. My friend did indeed offer me Rayquaza and Registeel for it. I, naturally, took his offer, as these were good Pokemon, and I was gonna use them to smack around the elite four, as I had only recently gotten Pokemon Pearl. This idea popped into my head about a week ago, and wouldn't freaking stop yanking on random neurons till I wrote it.

So, here it is, for you're viewing pleasure, and please, R&R.


End file.
